Will you marry me?
by schweigenaatash
Summary: Gourry/Lina...frankly, I prefer Zel/Lina pairing, but I'm dedicating this fic to a great Lina/Gourry fanartist who really impressed me with her drawings! Hope you like it, dear! ^.~


Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers or its characters…darn

Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers or its characters…darn!

"Hey, Gourry! Speed up your pace will you? At this rate we'll never reach the town by nightfall!"

The blond mercenary obediently quickened his steps after the fiery-haired bandit killer. The swordsman's mind was filled with distant memories. Just a few months ago, Lina and himself had separated paths with the Princess of Saillune and the chimera. 

Optimistic and cheerful as ever, Amelia bade farewell to them, presenting them with a present each: Lina, a glittering ruby, and Gourry, a miniature sword made entirely out of clear crystal. Lina, naturally, accepted the gift without hesitation. The Princess then returned to Saillune to watch over her Kingdom with her father.

His stone mask still in place, the chimera's goodbye was short, and obviously not sweet. Travelling west, he continued on his never-ending quest for his cure. He too, had received a gift from Amelia…two, in fact: a bracelet with the symbol of Salliune and a sapphire, with a message carved upon it. When questioned as to the significance of the message, the chimera had flushed brightly and muttered an incoherent reply. 

And of course…there was Lina. Glancing up at the small girlish figure racing ahead in front of him, Gourry smiled. It seemed as though he had just met her yesterday: a young, scrawny little girl, surrounded with a mob of bandits. Then came her display of awesome sorcery, resulting in the destruction of an entire village. Amazing? Definitely. Who would expect a girl of such proportions having the ability to destroy the world with a single blow?

The blond swordsman began to respect his fiery companion. Her courage, her perseverance, her fiery beauty...yes, Lina was beautiful. Not ravishing, not sexy…just…beautiful. Her crimson eyes seemed to bear the fierce and fiery strength of the Sun, reflecting her strong will and spirit. Her hair seemed to flow like a gentle river as she walked. 

And her smile…

Returning his gaze to the ground, Gourry reached his hand into his pocket and gripped the object within. After all the adventures, after all the life-threatening, death-defying situations…he found a new emotion stirring within him. It was as though his respect for his friend long grown into…

"What's the problem, Gourry? Too hungry to keep up?"

The fiery-haired bandit killer stood before him, arms folded across her chest. The blond man shook his head. "I'm fine. Keep going…I'll be right behind you." Lina snorted, tossed her hair over her shoulder and sped off down the path. "Last one there buys dinner!"

Laughing, Gourry played along.

***

Lina leaned back against her chair, patting her stomach and picking her teeth. "Whoof! I don't think I can eat another bite." She looked up to find her blond partner staring at his untouched plate, his brows creased together in a frown. Retrieving her fork from the mountain of plates in front of her, Lina waved it in front of Gourry's face. "Need help finishing that?" 

A chuckle escaped from the swordsman's throat. "I thought you said you couldn't eat another bite."

Pouting, the bandit killer placed her fork down. "True. What's the matter with you anyway? You've been having that ponderous expression on your face since morning."

"Lina…I'd like to talk to you. In private."

"Geez, would you quit moping around like that? You almost sounded like Zelgadiss for a minute there!" The girl broke off at catching the serious look on her blond friend's face. 

Silently, the two left the inn, heading to the large pasture just outside of town.

***

A gentle breeze rustled the trees. Lina watched Gourry run a hand through his blond hair, a broad smile on his face. "Nothing like the evening wind to freshen us up, ne, Lina?"

"Hm. Indeed. So uh…what did you want to talk about?"

Staring out at the green field, Gourry swallowed. "Lina…have you ever loved anyone before?"

Almost immediately, a blush slowly crept up the sorceress's neck as she twiddled her thumbs and shifted from one foot to the other. "Well um…I…uh…no…I mean…I don't think…" Brandishing a slipper out of the blue, she smacked the blond mercenary on the head. "How dare you ask me such an embarrassing question!"

"I'm serious, Lina!" Rubbing his bruise, Gourry glanced down at her.

"Oh." Lowering the slipper, the girl stared at the grass before her. "…"

Gourry took a deep breath. The only way to get at the infamous bandit killer was to surprise her when her guard was down. It was now or never. Whipping a small velvet case out from his pocket, he knelt down before the shocked Lina. The case opened to reveal a shiny silver ring. Taking her gloved hand, he placed a tender kiss upon it.

"Lina Inverse." He whispered onto her glove. "Will you…marry me?"

There was silence for several minutes. The swordsman squeezed his eyes shut; will it be instant rejection? Or will she accept it? 

Finally, she spoke.

"Gourry. You are the stupidest person in the whole world." 

His heart sank like a rock in water.

"You're rude, ungentlemanly, and completely lacking in the brain department. Every chance you get, you tease my figure, my height, my build. Tell me why I should accept this absurd proposal?"

Gourry averted his head. He simply could not bear to even face Lina now…

To his astonishment, the girl plucked the ring right out of the case and fitted it onto her finger. "Let me tell you why, jellyfish brains. For one, you're smarter than I actually give credit for. For another, you're brave and extremely loyal. And lastly…" Crimson eyes shone.

"Because I love you…Gourry Gabriev."

The swordsman just stared.

Rolling her eyes skyward, Lina sighed. "Well? Are you going to kiss me or aren't you?"

Laughing, Gourry tackled his fiancée round by her waist in a tight embrace and kissed her. 

Author's notes: I'm not especially good at romance fics and stuff…so…comments/criticisms appreciated!


End file.
